Natsu's Girl
by dee430
Summary: Some of Natsu's moments with his two favorite girls Lisanna and Lucy. And Happy is there too, of course. Contains promises, disappearances, fluff, rings, plans, a case of mistaken identity, a plan, and a proposal. WARNING: Contains a different version of how Lucy heard of Lisanna. BONUS CHAPTER UP! Natsu's Proposal. May contain some OOC behavior here, but more fluff!
1. Natsu's Girl

Year X780

Near the shores of Magnolia, the guild hall of Fairy Tail enjoyed a temporary state of peace. Most of the main trouble makers like Erza, Mirajane, and Gray were away on missions, Happy was asleep and Natsu...

Well, Natsu was in the infirmary, taking care of a feverish Lisanna. He'd been there for the past two days. He was uncharacteristically quiet, knowing that his friend needed rest... And also afraid of what Mira would do to him if he disturbed her little sister.

"Ne, Natsu."

He looked up from the flame he'd been playing with, to a pair of blue eyes. "Nani, Lisanna?"

"Would you look for me if I suddenly disappeared?"

He blinked several times. "Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"Not really. But just say that I did disappear, would you look for me?"

"Of course! You're nakama. And besides, maybe you would've gotten kidnapped by a crazy strong mage that's why you couldn't get back here, and I'll have to beat him up!"

She couldn't help it. She giggled at his enthusiasm at the thought of fighting a strong opponent. "You're a great friend, Natsu."

"Of course I am," he agreed arrogantly.

"Ne, I bet you'd make someone a good husband someday."

"Eh?"

She laughed. "Even so, I kinda feel sorry for whoever you end up with. She'll have to work hard to make you realize that you like her, too."

"Lisanna, what are you talking about?"

"You'll understand someday. Ne, you said you'd come find me if I disappear. Pinky swear?" She held out her hand, pinky extended.

"Sure." Natsu extended his own pinky, and they shook.

"I'll hold you to it."

* * *

Year X784

"Natsu, daijoubu?"

"Yeah..."

That wasn't very convincing, Happy thought.

"Natsu, do you want to go to the guild?"

"Not today Happy."

The Exceed flew around Natsu's head. "You know, I think Lucy is going to take on a mission today. We should go with her."

"She can take care of herself for today." Natsu stood abruptly and walked out of their little house, slamming the door behind him.

Happy watched him through the window. He saw Natsu kick a tree standing at the edge of the forest and breaking it almost in half before disappearing into the dense undergrowth.

"Natsu…"

* * *

Lucy entered the guild, surprised at the quietness. She headed straight for the bar and was surprised to see Cana behind it instead of Mirajane.

"Ohayou, Cana. Where's Mira?"

"Why Lucy, you'll get me thinking you don't like me," Cana teased.

"It's not that, but usually it's her behind the bar…" She trailed off, looking around. "Say, where's Elfman, too, and Natsu?"

"Mira and Elfman went somewhere this morning. Natsu…" Cana looked around as someone from the other end of the bar called her name. "Hold your horses! Can't you see I'm talking here?!" She turned back to Lucy as the man grumbled. "Lucy, don't you know what today is?"

"Umm, Thursday?"

Cana rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. I mean, did Natsu or Happy say anything to you about today?"

The blonde thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so."

The other woman looked like she was debating something for a moment before muttering something that ended with what sounded like "She's his teammate, for cripe's sake!". She continued out loud, "Well, today is the anniversary of Lisanna's death."

"Lisanna?"

Cana nodded. "She was Mira's and Elfman's sister. She died a few years back. It changed Mira and Elfman a lot."

Lucy digested that piece of information for a while. "So Mira and Elfman had a sister, huh... What do you mean it changed them a lot?"

"Well, you know how Mira's like an angel now and how Elfman's always so noisy and shouting about men? They weren't like that before. Elfman was a quiet guy, and Mira was called The Demon... And not just because of her magic," Cana concluded.

"'The Demon'?" Lucy repeated. "B-but Mira's so nice!"

The brunette scoffed. "She wasn't before, let me tell you. She and Erza always got into fights, and usually the winner couldn't be decided by the end."

Lucy tried hard to imagine it, but she just couldn't. Kind, gentle Mira battling Erza and having a tie? It seemed impossible. But this was Fairy Tail, after all, and weird things were the norm.

"Demo ne, what's this got to do with Natsu?"

Cana grew quiet for a while, a sad look on her face. "Well you see, Lisanna was the kind of girl that could be friends with anyone. You probably would've liked her," she added as an aside. "Anyway, Natsu and Lisanna were close. Really close. Lisanna even teased Natsu about getting married one day, and I think Natsu took it a little too seriously. When Lisanna disappeared... I've never seen Natsu like that. He wasn't like Natsu at all. I can't even describe it," Cana added quietly.

Someone shouted her name again and this time she began pulling the taps behind the bar, fixing their orders. "Every year since then, Mira and Elfman would go to the church to visit Lisanna's grave, and Natsu and Happy would disappear." She finished the drinks and put them on a tray. "I'll just serve them now, ne?" Cana said with a wink as she walked away.

Lucy continued to sit where she was, staring into the glass of wine Cana had given her at some point. Now that Cana had told her what today was, she was worried about Natsu. He had been acting weird for the past few days, absent-minded and easily mad. He'd also been strangely distracted, forgetting things a few moments after being told something. Now she knew why.

Losing someone you loved was hard, Lucy knew that. It was especially hard to lose them so young. For Natsu, who took friendship seriously and would likely take relationships even more so—although from what Cana said, it was just one-sided from Natsu's part.

Abruptly she stood up, leaving her untouched wine on the bar. Behind the counter, Cana smiled.

'Maybe she'll be the one who'll pull him out of this,' she thought.

* * *

Lucy found him sitting beside the river. He was staring at the sky, completely oblivious to his surroundings. She managed to sit beside him without his notice. At least she thought so, and she was surprised when she heard him speak.

"I guess someone told you, huh?"

She didn't even bother to answer him. Instead she asked, "Why are you alone? Where's Happy?" She looked over when he didn't answer immediately, and she saw a look of guilt on his face.

"I was sort of mean to him earlier today… But he should've known not to bother me today of all days!" He shouted the last part defensively.

"He's you're friend, Natsu. Friends shouldn't fight like that. He probably only wanted to cheer you up."

He was silent again, and she thought he wasn't going to answer anymore. She was deciding whether to leave him alone or not when he said, "She— Lisanna used to say that, too. That Happy and I shouldn't fight." He clenched his jaw and looked to the side, hiding his face from her.

"Ne, Natsu. It's okay to be sad. Losing someone you love is always hard." He remained quiet, but since he didn't get up and walk away, she assumed he didn't mind that she was there. She continued to talk, telling stories about her childhood and her life as a mage before Fairy Tail. Eventually the sun set, and Natsu got up. He looked down at her.

"Arigatou. For being here." He extended his hand to help her up.

She took it. "Of course. That's what friends are for, right? Now let's go find Happy!"

* * *

Year X791

"Natsu!"

The boy—man, now—turned, seeing a woman with short white hair running towards him. "Yo, Lisanna," he greeted.

"Lisanna~!" Happy flew straight to her, and she caught him, laughing.

"Hi, Happy. Ne Natsu, how do you feel? Are you nervous?"

He blushed a little. "We're just looking for a ring, right? Just to make it official?"

"Well, you'll have to ask first!" Lisanna looked a bit exasperated, and Happy giggled.

"Natsu's nervous," the Exceed said loudly. "And it's because he liiiiiikessss her~!"

"Urusai, Happy!" Natsu chased his friend around for a while, but the flying cat just flew out of reach, still giggling madly and repeating his favorite words.

"Natsu!" Lisanna shouted again, and Natsu winced at the little bite in her voice. Lisanna had changed a little over the years, and was now a bit more intimidating than she initially was.

"Remember: You buy the ring, then you ask to make it official. Okay?"

"But if I ask, the answer might be no," Natsu whined.

"It won't be. Trust me a little, would you," Lisanna assured with a wink.

They entered the jewelry shop, and the clerk—a man with white hair and faded gray eyes—greeted them with a smile. "Good morning. How could I help you?"

"We're looking for a ring," Lisanna replied with a smile of her own.

"Of course, of course. We have many designs here. In fact, some new ones just arrived last night so you'll have more than normal to choose from." He led them to a glass case full of rings and opened it.

"Thanks. Natsu, what do you think? Which do you like best?"

"Eh? Why me? You're the girl, Lisanna, you choose!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Natsu. Just pick one, the one that stands out to you."

He looked at the array of rings, a frown of total concentration on his face, one of his hands gripping his chin and the other tapping against his thigh. After a few minutes he pointed out one. "That one."

"Ah, excellent choice," the old gentleman said as he took it out. He gave it to Lisanna to try on.

It had a wide silver band. A small sapphire was cradled within the silver so that the top of the gem was level with the band. Carved around the heart-shaped sapphire were a pair of wings, so it looked like the gem was ready to fly. Several other markings were on the band; dragons and unicorns and fairies, flying and galloping and dancing.

Lisanna put it on. "It fits perfectly." She took it off again and handed it to Natsu. "Look at it some more and decide if it's what you want."

Natsu did as he was told, but he already knew he was going to buy the ring. He glanced at the jeweler. "We'll take it, old man."

"Natsu!"

The old man just laughed, not in the least bit offended. "He's just stating fact, dear lady. Now, would you like me to box it up, or are you going to wear it out of the store?"

Lisanna choked a little, but Natsu just said, "Box it up, please."

After they went out of the shop and Happy had flown ahead to ensure their plan's target was in place, Lisanna said to Natsu, "That totally went over your head, didn't it?"

Natsu just looked clueless and said, "Huh?"

Lisanna, exasperated with her best friend's denseness, just said, "Never mind, just go propose to Lucy now."

***OWARI***

Minna, would you like a continuation? Just say so *wink*


	2. Natsu's Proposal

Lucy woke up to singing birds and sunshine, but no Natsu. Which was weird, seeing as he'd been spending every night with her since they'd hooked up two years ago and she had given her official permission for him to sleep in her bed. Not that the lack of that permission had stopped him before, she thought with a slight grin.

She rose, going straight for the shower. Once dressed she went to the refrigerator to get herself a glass of orange juice, and saw the note with its messy handwriting tacked to the small cork board she'd put up some time ago.

_Lucy,_

_I've got something to do with Lisanna this morning and didn't want to wake you. Mata, ne?_

_Natsu_

_That's certainly new, _Lucy thought as she gulped down the juice. _Natsu and I always go to the guild together, or he brings me there before he leaves. And he's never left a note before. Whatever he and Lisanna are up to, it must be important._ It occurred to her that she might have reason to be jealous, but she shrugged it off. Natsu wasn't like that, and whatever feelings he might have had for Lisanna were before he'd met her. Now those two were more like sister and brother than anything else.

She went to the guild and was surprised to see that most of her guild mates were already up and about despite the late party last night. Wakaba and Macao were having a friendly argument while Romeo watched on, Wendy was on the communications lacrima, Nab was at his usual place in front of the request board, and a lot of the men were already in a brawl. Levy and Juvia sat together, talking to Gajeel, while Lily told Charle stories about his life in Extalia.

Lucy approached the bar. "Ohayou, Mira!"

The barmaid never paused in cleaning as she smiled at the Celestial Mage. "Ohayou, Lucy." She glanced at the door. "Ara, Natsu isn't with you?"

"Eh? Oh, no. He got out early, before I woke up. He said he had something to do with Lisanna. I thought you knew," Lucy added.

"So they started early huh…" Mira mumbled to herself. Lucy heard, though.

"Started what early, Mira?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," the older woman replied innocently. "Ne Lucy, since Natsu's out for the day, would you like to do a mission? It's easy and within Magnolia," Mira assured before Lucy could argue.

Lucy considered. She and Natsu were doing fine in the financial area, but a little extra never hurt. "Can I see it?"

The other woman nodded and pulled the flier from beneath the bar. When she noticed Lucy's eyebrows raise at that she said, "It's a special mission. I thought it was perfect for you, so I kept it here before posting it on the board."

Lucy looked a little suspicious. "Oh. Thanks." She turned her attention to the paper. "Mission: Go around Magnolia for a day following the clues laid out. Difficulty: Easy. Reward: Negotiable depending on the mage." She looked up again. "Mira, the name of the requestor isn't here. The last time we took a mission like that, it turned out to be crazy and dangerous."

The Take-Over mage smiled reassuringly. "I can vouch for this one. Go ahead Lucy, it should be fun."

The blonde mage reluctantly stood up. "If you say so… But where's the first clue?"

"Right here." Mira handed her a piece of paper.

"Go to the bakery," Lucy read. "That's it?"

Mira shrugged. "It did say to follow the clues laid out, right? There must be more."

"I suppose." Lucy sighed. She started out, shouting over her shoulder, "Mira, tell Natsu that I'll see him later, okay?"

"Hai!" Mira smiled again as the blonde headed out. "Have fun, Lucy. Natsu, you better not screw this up!"

* * *

The bakery smelled like how Lucy imagined heaven would smell like: freshly baked goods and various fruity scents. She looked around, hoping to see the clue. She wanted to go home early so she could maybe cook a special dinner. It _was _their anniversary, after all.

The baker approached her. "Ojou-sama, how can I help you today?"

"Oh! Umm, it's just… See, I accepted a mission today and it said to follow the clues and the first one said to come to the bakery. I'm looking for the next clue," Lucy clarified nervously. She didn't understand why she should be nervous, but the mission request was too weird and struck something in her.

"Ah! So you're the one he said would come. Come in, come in to the back," the baker ushered. "The man said you would come in later in the morning, but the cake's already finished!"

"The cake?"

"Yes, yes! He said that I should bake a special cake, a new recipe, and that you would taste it. He was very particular with what I should include… But you should just taste it!" He guided her to a table setup just beside the kitchen door then disappeared through it. Before Lucy could do anything else he was back with a platter of cake, which he set down and sliced in front of her. He served it on a separate plate, handed her a fork, and stood there smiling at her.

Feeling trapped, awkward, and still suspicious, Lucy tried it. The taste of yeast, lemon, vanilla and blueberry—her favorite flavors in baked goods—exploded and blended her tongue. She barely suppressed a moan of pure pleasure, but she couldn't prevent her eyes from lighting up.

"This is so good!" She ate another bite. "Hey oji-san, would you wrap up an order of this for me?"

"I'm sorry, but the client specifically asked that the recipe should be used only for that one cake… At least for today. If you like, I could reserve one for you tomorrow," he offered.

"Um… Okay." Lucy's mouth was full of cake so her answer was muffled. She also felt disappointed that they couldn't have the cake for her and Natsu's anniversary dinner, it was so delicious.

"Ne, oji-san, did your client say anything else? About the clue, I mean?" Lucy asked as soon as she finished devouring the slice.

"Oh, of course, of course! Here," he said. He drew out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Head to the library," she read out loud. _It's more like this guy is leaving instructions instead of clues,_ Lucy thought. Then she shrugged. It was just her job to follow them around, not criticize the guy.

"Arigatou, oji-san! Ittekuru!" Lucy ran out of the bakery, waving to the baker until she was out of sight.

The baker smiled. "Ganbare, Natsu-kun."

* * *

As Lucy ran to the library, she didn't notice the flying blue cat watching her. Happy stayed a few meters away from her, careful not to be seen. He was taking his job seriously as Lucy's bodyguard for the day, although he knew the Celestial mage would be pissed if she knew that her boyfriend had someone watching her all the time. Loke, Virgo, Happy, Levy, anyone he could pull. It wasn't like Natsu didn't trust his girlfriend to take care of herself.

He just cared about her that much.

Happy heard the chime of the town's clock, noted the time. Lucy was way too ahead of schedule, he thought. He had to find Natsu.

He found his friend and surrogate father in the sakura square of Central Park, stringing lights with Lisanna and Erza. "Natsu!"

"Yo, Happy! 'Sup?"

"Lucy's already heading for the library!"

"EH?!" All three mages looked panicked.

"B-But, we haven't even set up the table! And Nee-san hasn't even started cooking the food yet!" Lisanna sounded distressed, so Happy came over to her.

"Why is she up so early?" Erza asked. "Natsu, I thought you said she wouldn't be up until at least midmorning." Her face was so fierce, Natsu had to gulp and clear his throat before he could answer.

"I thought she wouldn't! The party didn't end up till after midnight and we got into something after we went to the apartment…" The pink-haired man's voice faded as the red-haired woman's face turned—if possible—fiercer.

"You got into _what_, exactly?" She advanced menacingly towards the rapidly paling dragon slayer and grabbed him by the colar.

Lisanna took pity on him. "Natsu, what have you got her doing in the library?"

Erza stopped shaking Natsu so he could answer. "Ahahahaha that book she wanted gets… Ahaha… released tomorrow, but I… Aaaahhh… managed to get an early copy… The guy in the library should… Ooof! …should give it to her and… Aaaahh she could spend some time reading there…." His eyes were swirling from Erza's assault. He spun once and dropped to the ground, twitching, after he finished his answer.

"Maybe I went a little too hard at him…?" Erza wondered.

Lisanna laughed awkwardly. "Well anyway, Lucy should be occupied with that for a few hours at least… Unless she has a Gale-Force 18?"

Erza shook her head. "Only Levy has that in our guild. They're expensive, but this idiot here," she gestured towards Natsu, who was still sprawled on his back, "bought Lucy a pair of Gale-Force 2 a few months ago, after hers got broken."

"We shouldn't have any problem then. Happy, go watch her again, ne?"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

As instructed, the librarian gave Lucy the book as soon as she'd introduced herself, along with a note that said she would find the next clue while reading it. Even though she was bewildered and extremely curious as to who the requester was, she certainly wasn't complaining; she was ecstatic, seeing as the book was written by her favorite author and wasn't due to be released until the next day. An advanced copy! She settled down in one of the corner tables, put on her Gale-Force reading glasses, and proceeded to enjoy for the next few hours.

When she surfaced again, the sun was just starting to disappear from the horizon. She almost freaked out and only the note she'd found in the middle of the book kept her calm.

_Pick up a package at box 231 at the train station, and be at the Central Park at 7PM. Oh, and keep the book._

She glanced up at the clock. 6:34PM; she could still make it, if she ran.

At the train station, she looked for the box then wondered how she was supposed to open it. Just then a guard approached her.

"Ojou-san? Are you, by chance, the one assigned to pick up the package in this box?"

"Hai! I'm the one who took on the mission," she replied and showed him her guild mark.

"Ja, here's the key. Thank you for using our services." He bowed before walking away.

_I wonder what's inside,_ Lucy thought as she opened the box. She was surprised to see two beautifully boxes, one filled with clothes and the other with a pair of shoes. The note attached to it read, _Wear these before going to the park_.

She eyed the items, wondering how the person behind what she'd personally dubbed "the treasure hunt" knew that the one who would take the request would be a girl. Then she shrugged. He had probably requested it to Mira, hence the dress and the shoes. They probably wouldn't fit her, Lucy thought, but she should at least try.

The dress with its frilly neckline, waist-hugging corset and flowing skirt fit perfectly, as did the shoes. The whole ensemble was in different shades of blue, her favorite color, as was the pretty tiara-style hair comb that she used to put up her hair. As she looked at herself in front of the mirror, Lucy couldn't squash the suspicion that whoever the requester was, he knew her well.

She headed to the park, feeling a bit apprehensive. Darkness had fallen a few minutes ago, and the park was mostly deserted. It was also dark, she noticed, as most of the streetlights were off; those that were on were on the main road. In fact, they seemed to lead to the sakura square. She followed the path, guessing that whoever set up the request was probably there.

The moment she stepped out of the main pathway, all the lights went off. She almost screamed, but other lights came on almost immediately in front of her. They wound around the sakura trees, giving off soft illumination that made everything seem like a dream. Before she could recover from the pretty sight, a voice—she recognized it as Lyra's, and in the back of her mind wondered how her Celestial Spirit got out—began singing softly.

_Every single dawn,_

_Every time the sun comes up,_

_I think of you and I remember_

_The things we've been through._

_The times we've cried,_

_The times we've laughed,_

_Everything we've shared 'til now_

_Every single moment led to this._

_I don't wanna lose you darling,_

_I don't wanna see you go._

_I don't wanna spend my life wondering_

"_What went wrong?"_

_I just wanna stay with you, forever_

_Spend my life right beside you,_

_I just wanna go on living_

_And never stop loving you._

Lucy gaped as, near the end of the song, Natsu stepped out from behind a sakura tree. He wore a semi-formal outfit of long-sleeved button-down shirt with the top two buttons undone tucked into dark blue slacks, with shiny leather shoes on his feet, and of course the scarf Igneel had given him wrapped around his neck.

"Natsu," Lucy said wonderingly as he approached her. "What's all this?"

He smiled, and Lucy noticed that he seemed… nervous. It was not like him at all, she mused absently.

"Lucy…" He took a deep breath before continuing, his eyes steady on hers and full of something that made her heart pound. "On this day eleven years ago—if we include the time we were locked in Tenrou Island—I met you at Hargeon. I didn't know you that well, but I knew that inviting you to Fairy Tail was something that I wouldn't regret. It turns out to be one of the best decisions I ever made. Ah…" He scratched the back of his head, looked to the side a little with his cheeks the same shade as his hair. Then he met her eyes again and continued. "Also on this day two years ago, you finally agreed to give me a chance as your boyfriend. I know I make you angry a lot and frustrate you, and that sometimes you wanna just give up 'coz I'm so troublesome but… but… Ah! The hell with this!" Lucy jolted at the outburst, and watched bemusedly as he messed up his hair in frustration. She squeaked when he grabbed her arms and pulled her in, engulfing her in his arms with his face close to hers. "Look, Levy helped me get a speech planned out for all this, and it was really nice and all, but what I really wanna say is…" He let her go, took a step back and fished for something in his pocket before getting down on one knee. Lucy felt her breath hitch. "Lucy, I love you. There won't be another girl for me, ever. You're it. So what'd'ya say we get married?"

"Oh, Natsu…" Lucy's eyes barely held her tears back. She was prone to crying, but this one time she wanted the memory to be clear and not blurred with tears. "Yes! Now put that ring on me, you idiot, before I change my mind!" Natsu laughed, a giddy sound that conveyed all of his relief that she hadn't rejected him. He quickly slipped the ring on her finger before she threw herself into his arms.

Lucy heard a cheer behind her, and turned around to see the whole guild right there, dressed in their Sunday best—even Gajeel, although Gray had already lost his top—clapping and laughing. She turned back to her fiancé—her _fiancé!_

"How—When did you get all this ready?"

He gave her a wide grin. "I've been planning it for weeks! Lisanna helped me plan it out, and the others helped out with doing all this."

"Then… all those times you've been out for the last few weeks..?"

He nodded. "Yup. I wasn't out on missions. I was doing this with the rest of them."

Lucy laughed giddily. "Oh, Natsu. I love you so much, you idiot."

"I love you too, weirdo. And I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

* * *

Okaaay... Since some of you have asked for another chapter, here it is. Very cheesy, and I know Natsu and Lucy seemed a bit out of character... But keep in mind that the timeline for this is sometime in the future. Anyway, hope you enjoyed despite all that cheese... And if you've gotten this far, you wouldn't mind using the review button just down there, right?

P.S.: If you're confused about the Japanese terms, just PM me. I swear to answer. Or just PM me for whatever LOL.

P.S.S.: Okaaay... The page followers have had enough advance notice. Now you get this, LOL. (follow us: www . facebook LevyMcGarden27 - Just remove the spaces)


End file.
